


skz drabbles

by puppycore



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Dildos, Double Penetration, Drabble Collection, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mean Jisung, Messy, Mild Painplay, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Painplay, Premature Ejaculation, Punishment, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Somnophilia, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycore/pseuds/puppycore
Summary: drabbles from mytwitter!! tags will be updated as i add to this, and there will also be a note at the beginning of each chapter to specify what tags are in each drabble.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: handjobs, overstimulation, heavy degradation, name-calling, choking, crying/dacryphilia, degradation, messy, mean dom jisung, needy sub chan, punishment, multiple orgasms, premature ejaculation, finger sucking, begging, mild painplay, coming untouched, coming in pants
> 
> DISCLAIMER: this is all 100% consensual! yes, chan is scared when he realizes he messed up, but he knows jisung would never seriously hurt him or force him to do anything he didn't want to. chan has the option to safeword out at any time.  
> 
> 
> [READ IT ON TWITTER?](https://twitter.com/PVPPYC0RE/status/1368344055202119683)

Chan’s too lost in the pressure around his neck and the hot, wet slide of Jisung’s lubed up hand to notice his orgasm sneaking up on him, and once he does realize it’s far, far too late.

“Sung, I’m-” Chan groans, coming before he can properly warn the younger. For a moment, he just feels good, trembling with the pleasure, but his heart drops when he meets Jisung’s eyes. He’s pissed, really pissed, and Chan feels his eyes watering.

“Jisung, I didn’t mean to-'' Chan chokes out, tears spilling over. “It was a-an accident, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so s-so sorry-”

“Shut up,” Jisung grits, tightening his hold on Chan’s neck. Chan lets out a pitiful whimper. “Look at this fucking mess you made, mutt.”

Chan gives Jisung a once-over as best he can from his position in Jisung’s lap, the pit of shame in his stomach growing as he notices his cum splattered across Jisung’s shirt. He nervously looks back up at Jisung, who’s still staring him down with dark eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Chan pleads. 

“Yeah, I’m sure you are,” Jisung scoffs. “This is one of my favorite shirts and now you’ve ruined it, dumb fucking whore.”

“S-sorry, I’ll buy you a new one, I-I’m sorry, sorry…” Chan’s chest heaves with every word, sobs and hiccups breaking up his speech. He’s sure he looks terrible right now, eyes read and cheeks sticky with tears. “Please, I’ll make it up t-to you.”

“You’ll make it up to me? Really?”

Chan nods fervently. “I’ll do anything.”

“One more time, then,” Jisung says.

“What?”

“One more time. Come one more time for me. You’ve already made such a big mess, why not make another like the filthy mutt you are?” 

“I-I can’t come twice,” Chan protests, ignoring the way his cock twitches in interest.

“You can’t?” Jisung snarls, making Chan shrink into himself. “Do you really think you’re getting a choice? Do you think you deserve it?”

“No,” Chan whimpers. “I’ve been bad, I don’t- I deserve to be punished.”

“That’s what I thought. Now, are you going to shut up and take it like a good boy?”

“Yes,” Chan says, his voice strained with desperation. “I’ll take it, I’ll be good, I won’t complain.”

Jisung just hums as he traces a line from the top of his throat and down his abdomen, pausing right above his navel. Chan squirms, body on edge in anticipation. It feels like hours pass before Jisung moves his finger again, down, down, down until it reaches the base of Chan’s cock. He pauses again, looking up at Chan and grinning at him.

“God, you’re so desperate for it, aren’t you?” Jisung teases, hand ghosting over Chan’s thighs. “You’d probably take anything I give you.”

Chan lets out a shaky breath. He would. He’d do anything Jisung asked, anything to keep those dark eyes on him. 

“Open your mouth, mutt,” Jisungs orders, Chan complying embarrassingly fast. He stiffens when something wet hits his tongue, his lust-addled mind taking a few seconds to catch up to the fact that Jisung just spit in his mouth. He bucks his hips at the realization, letting a loud moan slip out. 

“You liked that?” Jisung asks, face screwed up in distaste. Chan nods shyly, and Jisung scoffs at him. “You’re disgusting. Guess I should’ve expected nothing less from a whore like you, though.”

Chan feels so hot all over, his skin burning with every word that Jisung says. He loves it when Jisung’s mean, loves it when Jisung makes him feel dirty and useless. He gasps when the younger finally strokes his aching cock, already half-hard again from the degradation. The drag of Jisung’s hand is drier than before, and it hurts a bit. Somehow, Chan likes it, even though it brings tears to his eyes again. He throws his head back as Jisung jerks him off, moaning at every twist of the younger’s hand.

“You’re so fucking loud, you sound like you’re getting fucked or something,” Jisung says, voice heavy with lust. “Does it really feel that good?”

“Yes, s-sir. Feels good, feels so good, but…”

“But what?”

“H-hurts.”

“Aww, it hurts?” Jisung mocks, the condescending tone of his voice making precum dribble out of Chan’s cock. “That’s too bad. You should’ve thought about this before you came without asking.” 

Chan makes a surprised squeak when Jisung suddenly forces his fingers into his mouth, but he gratefully closes his lips around them and sucks, tongue swirling around the digits. Jisung pushes his fingers a bit further back and presses down on Chan’s tongue, making the older gag. He feels so powerless, completely at Jisung’s mercy as the younger’s hand strokes him relentlessly, and he’s crying again, tears rolling down his cheeks as humiliating noises spill from him. All of a sudden he’s hurtling towards his breaking point, eyes going wide as he panickedly garbles around Jisung’s fingers.

“Sung, can I please come, p-please I’m so close, please please p-please,” 

“Come for me, Channie,” Jisung says, slipping his hand out of Chan’s mouth and pinches his nipple, Chan’s eyes rolling back as his orgasm crashes over him. He’s shaking even after it passes, panting weakly as he meets Jisung’s eyes again. This time there’s some cum dripping down his face, and the sight of it makes Chan whine. It’s so messy, so filthy, but Jisung makes such a pretty picture. 

“Did that feel good, mutt?” Jisung asks, letting go of Chan’s cock to grab his face harshly. Did you enjoy making a mess? Leaving your filthy cum all over me?”

“Y-yes,” Chan whimpers. “I loved it, sir.”

“You’re so disgusting,” Jisung spits, eyes half-lidded. “Now clean me up.”

Chan wastes no time pressing his mouth to Jisung’s cheeks and licking up his cum, and once he’s done there he bends down to give Jisung’s shirt the same treatment, not caring how uncomfortable it is for his back. He sits up again when he’s finished, and Jisung is just staring at him.

“W-what?” Chan asks, fidgeting nervously.

“Nothing, you’re just hot,” Jisung says, giving Chan a lop-sided. “And I totally fucking came in my pants the moment your tongue touched me.”

“Oh,” Chan says, lips parted in surprise. 

“Guess I’m just as disgusting as you, hm? Since I like it when my filthy mutt slobbers on me?”

“Shut up before you get me hard again,” Chan complains, gently hitting Jisung’s chest.

“There’s nothing wrong with coming three times,” Jisung says, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

“No, there’s not, but I think my dick might fall off if you touch it again,” Chan says, leaning in to kiss the tip of Jisung’s nose. “So let’s call it a night, Ji.”

“Aww, but I wanted to hear you beg some more,” Jisung pouts, making sad eyes at Chan. “You sound so pretty when you’re desperate.”

“Han Jisung, do you want to kill me?” 

“No, I want to fuck you.”

Chan sighs in exasperation. “You’re insatiable.”

“I know,” Jisung giggles. “You love me.”

Chan just smiles, pulling Jisung in for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: fingering, rimming, sex toys, dildos, double penetration, anal sex, light degradation, size kink, biting, (implied) somnophilia 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: all of this is completely consensual! minho knows his body's limits and would stop seungmin if he felt like he couldn't take it.  
> 
> 
> [READ IT ON TWITTER?](https://twitter.com/PVPPYC0RE/status/1373774539394592774?s=20)

Minho sits quietly at the foot of the bed, staring at his feet and listening to the sounds of Seungmin moving around their closet as he decides what toy they should use tonight. Minho feels his heart pick up in anticipation, wondering what the younger might pick. He’s secretly hoping for his tentacle dildo- or maybe his purple dildo. He squirms at the thought of either of those inside of him, both deliciously thick. The tentacle has more texture (all those suction cups…) and the drag feels incredible, but the purple dildo has always been one of Minho’s favorites. It’s just over 8 inches long, the perfect size for when he wants to feel like he’s being split open— which is most of the time.

However, when Seungmin returns, he doesn’t have either of the toys Minho was hoping for. Instead, he’s holding one of Minhos medium-sized dildos, a simple black model that’s about six inches long. Minho’s disappointment must be obvious, judging by the way Seungmin laughs at him when their eyes meet.

“Sorry for not picking out one of your monster cocks, you size queen,” Seungmin teases, grinning at the scowl Minho gives him. He sets the dildo down on the comforter beside Minho and makes a beeline for their nightstand so he can dig out some lube and a condom. He throws them next to the dildo and gives the collection of items a satisfied nod before sliding between Minho’s legs and tilting the older’s chin up with a gentle guiding hand.

“Hey,” Seungmin says, eyes shining with adoration.

“Hey,” Minho replies, unable to stop his lips from twitching into a smile. 

“You showered?” Seungmin asks, rubbing circles into Minho’s cheek. Minho nods. “Great. Hands and knees, now.”

Minho pulls himself back on the bed and flips himself so he’s in the position Seungmin wants, pushing his ass up in the air a little for good measure. Seungmin snorts, and Minho whips around to glare at him. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, babe. I think pajama pants with raccoons all over them are very sexy,” he says, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Shut up,” Minho snarls, baring his teeth threateningly at Seungmin, who just rolls his eyes playfully. “I can’t believe you’re wasting time making fun of my pants when you could be taking them off.” 

Seungmin blushes at Minho’s bluntness but quickly shakes it off and busies himself with sliding Minho’s pants down his legs before the older can make any more snide remarks. 

With Minho’s pants gone, Seungmin takes his time running his hands all over the firm, toned skin of Minho’s skin, squeezing at his thighs and ass until Minho huffs impatiently, urging him to pick up the pace. 

“Alright, alright,” Seungmin says teasingly, as if he’s in no hurry. Minho isn’t fooled though, noticing how light and breathy Seungmin’s voice is— the way it always is when he’s desperate to cut to the chase. Seungmin feels Minho up for a little longer before he finally gives in, pulling away to pull his shirt off and grab the lube. He pours some oout nto his fingers, and the faint scent of artificial strawberry tickles Minho’s nose. He doesn’t spend very long warming up the lube before he presses one finger against Minho’s hole, a shiver running up Minho’s spine at the chill of it. Seungmin takes his time opening Minho up, and by the time he’s built up to a third finger Minho is breathless, eyes fluttering closed as he loses himself in the steady rhythm of Seungmin’s fingers fucking into him. 

All of a sudden, Seungmin slips his fingers out. Minho whines quietly at the loss, only to gasp when Seungmin flattens his tongue against his hole. He can feel precum dripping from his cock and almost feels ashamed, but who could blame him for that when Seungmin is this good with his mouth?

As good as it feels, though, Minho grows tired of it quickly. He wants to be filled, and he wants to be filled now. “Seungmin, can you please… the dildo?”

“Aww, but I’m having fun eating you out,” Seungmin pouts.

“I want something inside me,” Minho says, growling impatiently.

“Beg for it then,” Seungmin challenges, eyes glinting mischieviously.

“I’m not begging,” Minho says. “There’s no way in hell.”

“Well then I guess I’ll have to put this up, then,” Seungmin says, standing up with the dildo in hand and backing away from the bed.

“Wait, no-” Minho whines.

“Well?” Seungmin prompts, raising an eyebrow.

“Please…” Minho says under his breath. He sounds a bit too desperate, but he can’t find the energy to care when all he can think about is getting that stupid dildo up his ass. “Please, Seung, I want it inside me.”

“Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“Asshole.”

“Back in the drawer it goes,” Seungmin says, turning towards the closet.

“No!” Minho yelps. “Please, Seungmin, please please please. Fuck me, please?”

Seungmin turns around slowly, a smug grin tugging at his lips. “I didn’t think you’d actually beg.”

Minho’s cheeks burn with embarrassment. “Just shut up and get on it with it.”

Surprisingly enough, Seungmin doesn’t retort with anything witty, just pushes on Minho’s hip to get him to roll over onto his back and uncaps the lube again. Seungmin takes a few seconds to lube up the dildo and Minho can’t help but admire how cute he looks when he’s focused. He doesn’t get to linger on those thoughts for very long though, his mind going blank the moment Seungmin pushes the dildo into him.

“Fuck,” Minho gasps, arching off of the bed as Seungmin starts fucking it in and out of him languidly. Minho will probably never get tired of this, of being filled, of being fucked open. And he knows Seungmin loves it just as much, enjoys reducing his typically nonchalant boyfriend to a shaky mess. He lets himself drown in the pleasure, whimpering when Seungmin grabs his thigh roughly. Minho’s thighs are definitely not small by any means, thick and toned from years of consistent exercise, but Seungmin’s hands are big and they can easily wrap around most of Minho’s body parts. The sight of his thigh engulfed in Seungmin’s grips does something for him, his head spinning as a wave of lust crashes over him. Seungmin follows his gaze and grins when he finds the source of Minho’s sudden panic.

“Pretty little thing,” Seungmin says, squeezing Minho’s thigh again. Minho lets out a shaky breath, willing himself not to do something embarrassing. He feels so small like this, Seungmin towering over him and looking at him with dark eyes, Seungmin’s hand on his skin serving as a reminder that he’s the one in charge. “Do you want me to fuck you now?”

“Yes, please, oh my god,” Minho moans, salivating at the thought of Seungmin’s cock inside him. Seungmin’s longer than the dildo, a little bit thicker too, and Minho wants it so badly.

“You’re still keeping the dildo in you, though,” Seungmin says cooly, pushing the dildo in all the way to the base to accentuate his point.

Minho’s stomach does flips. He really, really wants that. Wants to be filled to the brim, wants to feel like he’s breaking apart, and the amount of desire that wells up in him has him blushing in shame. 

“Seungmin, I- both at once?”

“You can take it, you’ve done it before,” Seungmin says, and Minho’s eyes widen as he realizes what the younger is referring to. Suddenly he’s thinking about the first time they had sex, when both of them thought it was just a one time thing, before they found out they had several mutual friends, before they fell for each other. How neither of them had a condom on hand, how Minho offered to let Seungmin fuck him with one his dildos, how they’d gotten carried away and ended up using twl, how shaky Minho was when he came with a loud cry into his pillow, how warm Seungmin was when he pulled him in for post-sex cuddles. He’s jolted back to the present by the shock of Seungmin drizzling still-cool lube around his hole.

“Fuck, Seung, that’s cold…” Minho complains, only to buck his hips and moan a moment later when Seungmin pushes his fingers in beside the dildo. Seungmin takes his time now, slowly fingering Minho with intent. There’s no rush, no desperation, just slow, careful movements as he prepares Minho for a second cock. It’s relaxed enough that Minho closes his eyes and floats peacefully in the sensation until Seungmin pulls his fingers out.

“Ready?” Seungmin asks, staring at Minho so intensely that Minho feels like he might pass out.

“Ready,” Minho says, smiling at the younger. “Now fuck me, please.”

Seungmin obliges, slowly pushing into Minho and being careful to hold the dildo in place. When he finally bottoms out, it draws an elated gasp from both of them.

“Fuck,” Seungmin curses, steadying himself with his arms on either side of Minho’s head. His hair hangs inches above Minho, slightly damp with sweat. Minho’s lips part in a silent request and Seungmin leans down to kiss him breathless, his mouth warm and wet and insistent. When they pull away from each other, Minho gives him a nod and he starts moving. He sets a steady rhythm, fucking into Minho slowly but deeply, the pace driving Minho crazy. It feels amazing, Seungmin’s cock dragging against his walls and pushing the dildo further into him, making him feel so full he’s seeing stars. “Fuck, Min, you’re so tight. Who would’ve thought a cockslut like you would be this tight?”

Minho whimpers, scrambling to pull Seungmin closer so they’re chest to chest, nails digging into Seungmin’s bare back in a desperate attempt to ground himself. He whimpers again, louder, when Seungmin finally pushes up against his prostate. He feels dizzy, pressed against Seungmin’s hot body with Seungmin’s cock deep inside of him. It’s good, too good, and his orgasm approaches far sooner than he expected.

“Seungmin, I’m gonna come,” Minho pants, hips twitching in a pathetic attempt to rut against Seungmin’s stomach. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

He latches onto Seungmin’s shoulder, the force of his bite making Seungmin hiss in his ear. He comes like that, biting down on Seungmin’s soft skin to muffle his moans. Seungmin comes not long after, spilling into Minho with a groan. The feeling of Seungmin’s cum filling him up almost pushes him over the edge again, but he somehow manages to hold back, releasing Seungmin’s poor shoulder with a satisfied sigh. Seungmin doesn’t pull out right away, staying inside him while he breathes heavily into Minho’s neck, trying to recollect himself before they have to get up. After a few minutes he finally pulls out, making Minho whine at the loss. 

“Aww, do you already miss my dick?” Seungmin teases as he pulls Minho to his feet. Minho glares at him, refusing to grace him with a response. Seungmin readjusts a piece Minho’s hair with a soft smile. “Don’t worry, baby, you can have it anytime.”

“Anytime?” Minho asks.

“Anytime,” Seungmin echoes.

“Then I’ll take you up on that when I get home from my night shift,” Minho says, rubbing at the bite marks he made just minutes earlier.

“But you don’t get home until 2am. I’m usually asleep by then,” Seungmin says, brows furrowed in confusion.

“I know,” Minho says. 

“Oh,” Seungmin breathes, frozen in place by the realization. 

“Okay?” Minho asks, eyes searching Seungmin’s for any sign of hesitation.

“Very okay,” Seungmin says, smiling warmly at Minho. “More than okay.”

“Good,” Minho says. “Now let’s go shower, I can feel your cum running down my leg and it’s not exactly pleasant.”

Seungmin just rolls his eyes, dragging Minho to their bathroom and laughing when Minho’s shaky legs give out and he almost falls over. Minho intends to retaliate by giving him the silent treatment for the entirety of their shower, but he can’t find it in him to stay mad when Seungmin keeps giving him kisses every chance he gets.


End file.
